Muggle To Witch
by IDoDeatheaters
Summary: When Sarah (my original muggle character) finds magical websites will she discover the link to the magical world? Or will she give her self away and only attract muggle haters? Or will she even form a relationship with Draco and trick everyone into believ
1. The First Magical Discovery

Chapter one  
  
I Sarah am in eigth grade. I just turned fourteen. I'm smart and taking algebra two. So I neeed to grow up I told myself. Everyone thinks me this lonely punk girl is a freak. And maybe I am! But why shouldn't I want something more than this world offers? Why should I believe in the long term labled "Unreal".   
  
"Uhhg", I sighed I rolled over on my small twin sized bed covered with the grandma made afgan. I sat up the plopped my head back down unto my flat uncovered pillow. When I got off my bed I realized how small my room was. If I streched my arms very far to the sides I could almost touch both walls (that was my rooms width). It's length was the twin beds length. The walls are offwhite with an upper red rose border that matches the yellow and brown argan hideously.   
  
Other than the bed theres nothing in my room but two doors one for my small closet filled with clothes my friends with money gave me. All the clothers are black or red and most covered with safety pins. The only jewelry I wear is a ball chain necklace and red, black and silver jellies. All were gifts. Also in my room is a very small, folding, wood chair and on it sits my laptop. My prized pocession. My rich friend gave it to me for only fifty dollars worth almost two thousand it was top of the line. She did this becuase she had gotten and even better one.   
  
I turned the laptop on and looked at the computer's clock it said it was two-thirty. I didn't realy care about the time I hardly ever slept and I was homeschooled so I could sleep in if Iwanted or just skip a day as long as by June I could excell in the London required gradings tests.   
  
I signed online to my screen name "BelievesInAll" which realy expressed my personality. In the search box I typed "Online magical communities". There were links to some roleplays and fantasy art gallaries. I scrolled down to the bottom and clicked "next ten" I read the next ten links then clicked "Next nine and three quarters links?". I clicked yes.   
  
A website popped up that was covered in graphic buttons with pictures of cauldrons and owls and such the links titles were things like "Olivanders wands" and "Daily Prophet job applications" the top of the site said "Welcome to your wizarding community".  
  
I clicked through all of these links and ads and learned all about this magical community. I could tell you the exact muggle rights laws or exactly how to make a polyjuice potion. I found all about everything in the site and learned all there was to learn. 


	2. Deeper Into Magic

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
I realized you could be a muggle born witch. What if I could trick Hogwarts into thinking I was one! I could tell them I used to go to Durmstrang or some other wizarding school I could tell them I wanted to transfer! I sent in an E-Owl to the Hogwarts administration telling then I was from Durmstrang. That I wanted to transfer and that I'd see them next year.   
  
After reading about the Leaky Cauldron and how you could only see it by looking for it in the right location. I walked through london until I finally found the location. Sure enough there was a black door. I walked in.  
  
I decided to apply for a job. I would need money to make it in their wizarding world. I was accepted and told to start next week.  
  
I realized I'd have to run away from home. So when I got back home I packed a backpack with some toilettries and under clothes and one other muggle outfit. Witch robes would be the first thing I'd buy with my paycheck. The manager gave me a room about twice as large as my old room. It had a big window open to view Diagon Alley. A place I'd never be able to visit until I got a wand. Magic mostly comes from the wand and heart so I'd probably be able to do a few small spells and open the brick wall the diagon alley. I probably wouldn't be able to get into platform nine and three quarters unless I went in right behind a real wizard/witch. About three months into work I was able to afford some robes to wear and school supplies(including a wand). Hogwarts would start in two weeks.  
  
One evening I was working in my black witch robes with my waist apron over them. I had my pale blond hair braided in a braid that went almost to the back of my knees. I have very long hair. I walked up to one of my tables to find Mr.Malfoy (who was always in the Daily Prophet for his donations) and his son ( who was very sexy looking) . They were sitting with a few witches and wizards a few I recognized and some I did not. I asked," May I get you anything". Mr.Malfoy paused to count the members of his group and said finally said " eight firewhiskeys". His son couldn't be old enough to drink that so I said to the boy my age (Malfoy's son),"Can I see your W.I (wizardind Identification). Since he was not of age he answered "I dont have any". I smiled because I did think he was hot and said "Well l'll trust you this time". He sneered but in a friendly way. Mr.Malfoy nodded approvingly.  
  
I gave their order to Maureen another waitress who would take over for me for the rest of the eve. I had a meeting with Dumbledor to decide my house. 


End file.
